Ridules
by La Halfeline
Summary: Certains détails bien précis peuvent amener Michael à se révéler sous un jour moins angélique qu'il ne le voudrait.


**Ridules**

**Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de mai 2009**

Sur le pairing : T-bag/Michael

Avec le thème imposé : Ridules

_Par la Halfeline_

_Spéciale dédicace à Paprika Star, toujours fidèle au poste pour les reviews. ;) *smoutch*_

Dieu sait qu'il y avait bien des choses que Michael Scofield exécraient chez T-bag. Sa condition de tueur d'enfants, ses idéaux esclavagistes et le fait qu'il ait été à deux doigts de le violer sauvagement dans un placard – sans mauvais jeu de mot – figuraient en bonne position. Il y avait cependant des éléments plus directement physiques qui le révulsaient chez lui : sa langue, évidemment, qu'on avait envie de couper une bonne fois pour toutes afin qu'elle cesse de darder à tort et à travers, ses doigts trop habiles, ses prunelles qui prenaient un lustre tout particulier en glissant sur ses courbes. Plus que tout, il abhorrait les ridules qui se formaient parfois au coin de ces prunelles. Ces ridules accompagnaient en général la jubilation, la moquerie tendre qu'un sourire éclatant lançait à la ronde une fois tout le monde attrapé par… par la barbichette. Lorsqu'il s'avançait vers lui pour afficher son invulnérabilité en enfonçant le clou, pas chaloupé après pas chaloupé, Michael brûlait d'arracher ces vilaines pattes-d'oie qui plissaient ses nerfs menus. C'étaient elles qui révélaient le salaud en T-bag.

Le visage calme, il aurait presque pu paraître inoffensif. Scofield avait été le premier surpris par ce constat en le regardant dormir, par pur désœuvrement. N'ayons pas peur des mots, il aurait presque pu dégager une sorte de beauté taillée au couteau sans rayure. Certes, ce n'étaient pas ces traits paisibles et sans âge qui l'auraient retenu de l'assommer et de le laisser ligoté bien proprement à l'intention des fédéraux, tel un Batman des temps modernes. Les satanées menottes qui les liaient toujours inéluctablement étaient hélas un argument suffisant… Saletés de menottes qui l'avaient poursuivi de son arrestation jusqu'à sa cavale, et les avait coupés du reste du groupe. Heureusement, Lincoln connaissait leur prochain point de rendez-vous… Il espérait que son frère avait réussi à s'en sortir aussi bien que lui. Enfin… « bien » était peut-être un terme un peu optimiste lorsqu'on s'était échoué, après une nuit de course et deux jours de fuite en voiture volée, dans un motel volontairement minable… en compagnie d'un sociopathe saturé de fantasmes inassouvis. Il y avait des raisons si, la veille, Michael n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant une heure avancée de la nuit et ce malgré l'épuisement. S'endormir à-côté de T-bag n'était pas exactement sécurisant comme situation, surtout considérant la proximité à la fois burlesque et dramatique que leurs jolis bracelets jumelés imposaient… Enfoiré de T-bag. Il l'avait fouillé grossièrement et balancé un surin artisanal ainsi qu'un tournevis, mais les inévitables commentaires sur la maladresse de ses préliminaires, assortis des ridules mutines, avaient rendu de plus amples investigations au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait eu peur de se réveiller avec une lame quelconque sous la gorge ou, pire, la vision de Bagwell la main fébrilement perdue dans son pantalon. Il n'avait pas mérité ça, il en était persuadé. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Michael aperçut à son réveil ce matin-là, au premier papillonnement de ses paupières toujours fatiguées.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les ridules honnies qui striaient les commissures des prunelles de Bagwell. Ce dernier ne faisait pourtant pas le fier, pour une fois. Sans bouger, il contemplait un coin de ventre et de flanc tatoués dégagés par les plis nocturnes de sa chemise. La lèvre pressée durement, les sourcils péniblement froncés, T-bag fixait avec une déférence suppliciée l'objet de ses tourments si proche et pourtant si tragiquement inaccessible. On aurait pu voir son cœur se fendiller dans les sillons que plissaient ses yeux, braqués sur un fragment du dédale de sa peau. On le trouvait beau, certes, mais personne n'avait jamais scruté Michael de manière si… torturée, vraiment. Cela le mit presque mal à l'aise, mais il tira une certaine satisfaction de faire apparaître lui-même ces maudites ridules par dépit et non par goguenardise. Ce fut à son tour de jubiler en lançant avec une contrariété feinte :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les prunelles se levèrent aussitôt vers lui, sans avoir le temps de perdre tout à fait leur lueur.

- … Je cherche ma cellule, finit par lui répondre Bagwell en esquissant un pâle sourire taquin, un doigt nonchalant tendu vers son ventre tatoué.

Par réflexe, Michael saisit le doigt au vol. Il ne supporta pas de voir les ridules reprendre à nouveau un ton narquois sur le facies émacié de son ennemi. Il soutint son regard et, après quelques instants, il déclara :

- … Je te donne vingt secondes pour la trouver.

Puis, avec une certaine cruauté, Gueule-d'Ange posa le doigt de T-bag sur la chaleur labyrinthique de son flanc, juste pour voir les ridules se crisper d'une douleur plus vive quand il le repousserait.


End file.
